


Drabble: DeanCas post-"Sacrifice" scenario

by libraryphiliac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sacrifice, Post-Season Eight, establishement!fic, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryphiliac/pseuds/libraryphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i screech over this it has a sort-of plot and almost too long to be called a drabble (but still less than five hundred words so no) </p><p>once again, this is a ficlet i wrote for a piece of fanart i posted on ig (@domcastiel).</p><p>features a coming-out of the feelings type, not of the gender type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: DeanCas post-"Sacrifice" scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are NOT mine. No harm intended.

"Cas, don’t – don’t this, just — please. Don’t."

"Dean."

Dean looks up from where he’s staring hard at Castiel’s coat, his hand fisted in its lapels, and sees that Cas’s eyes are determined, bright blue steely with conviction. “Dean, listen to me. I have to do this. I have to —"

Dean’s free hand grips the other lapel. “No, you don’t!" he says loudly, cutting the ex-angel off. “You _don’t_ , you weren’t the only angel who Fell, why is it you who has to go and face that douchebag?" Castiel gently but firmly removes Dean’s hands from his coat (Stupid, Dean thinks, Cas still wearing that stupid coat. He’s human now, has other clothes; why insist on wearing it? Deep down, though, Dean thinks he knows the answer. It’s a connection, a thread, to Castiel-the-angel, the one Cas isn’t now, and maybe he wears it to remind him of what he used to be), and takes Dean’s left with both his own.

"I have to, you know why. It’s because I was the first, the one he manipulated, and you know I will not be able to rest until either Metatron is killed, or I have my Grace back, or both."

"Why, though?" Dean asks stubbornly. “Is being human really that bad? D’you really wanna become an angel again? I mean, come on, Cas, based on experience, being an angel isn’t really all that great."

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand. “I know, but still. I have to, and… I want to. It is my fault he even had the access to Heaven too, I did the trials, and it is because of me that my brethren have all Fallen. And…" Cas pauses. “I know what you’re trying to say, Dean. I know you. Yes, I like being human, and it’s not because you are not enough company for me that I have to actively search for other angels, but I still have to do my best to fix what I have done." Dean gives a half-smile, taking back his hand from Castiels’, and holds on to the coat again.

“Okay. Yeah, I get you. You sure are a firm believer in atonement of sins, aren’t you?" Cas smiles too.

“Yes, Dean, I am."

And then there’s something in Cas’s smile that makes Dean blurt out, “Please stay human. Please."

"Oh," Cas breathes, as if in realization. “Oh, Dean." There’s a longer pause, and Dean is debating on whether or not to take it back and act like nothing came out of his traitor cakehole, and then –

“Yes. Okay, Dean. Yes, I will stay human."

Dean kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52726051120/c-dewfrost-on-instagram-more-cas


End file.
